Hello Out There from TV Land
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly, Remy and the team get transported to Mojo World, to star in several of his TV shows and to be entertainment for the masses. It's a topsy, turvy ride with surprises around every corner! Meanwhile, Molly realizes that her relationship with Remy requires a little more give and a little less take. 56th story in a series! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Well, this feels like a long time coming, but we're finally here! Mojo World! Or, more accuarately,  
Mojo World's Arena! I was on the fence wethere to include this originally, but decided since I'd hinted at it,  
then why the heck not. I prettymuch did my own thing here, not really going off any TAS episodes or the last X-Men Cartoon, but it's less of a team story then it should have been, but that's okay. There's plenty of time for those in the future. Mojo's cohorts, the X-Babies, Longshot, and Dazzler, ect. DO NOT appear here, I'm sorry. So, please don't be too disappointed. There might be room for some in future stories, you never know! Enjoy!

* * *

"It's only November and I'm already freezing," Molly rubbed her arms from kids coming in and out all morning in the kitchen, letting cold air through the back door. The girls of the team and Remy were sitting around in the kitchen. The rest of the boys were busy doing other things. Winter break had already started for most of the students, so the younger ones were outside while most of the older kids opted to stay in and relax. Breakfast had long been over and they were just enjoying the beginnings of the winter quiet.

"I could make you some hot chocolate, but I'd much rather snuggle close in front of a warm, cozy fire, Petite ange," Remy pulled Molly in close as he sat at the table while she stood near him.

"You guys are being totally gross again," Kitty rolled her eyes, "Dial it down."

"Tell that to Muscles over here," Molly smirked, eyeing up Remy's arms. She turned from the side to face him, "I like your idea, so why don't we do both? I'll make the hot chocolate and you get the fire going."

Remy got up, slowly walking out.  
"The fire is already going inside me, my curvy, beautiful, salacious-"

"Remy, out!" Jean threw a telekinetic bubble at Remy, forcefully pushing him through the swinging door.

"Guys, what? Is he really getting on your nerves that much? Or did everyone start red tide week at the same time and you're all, like, really cranky?" Molly smirked.

"It's nothing," Jean said, "The boys are a little mad at us because we were a little hard on them after that _crazy_ over-the-top date Remy took you on last week. He really likes to pull out all the stops with you and it's hard for them to try to measure up."

Jean was referring to Remy taking Molly out on a date that included horseback riding on the beach at sunset after an expensive dinner at her favorite restaurant (Where Remy told her, "Order whatever you want."), then out to see the stars and planets through a privately owned telescope at an actual observatory. Not to mention the twenty-four red roses and jewelry Remy had chosen to end the night with. It was their two-year and some months anniversary after all. No one could accuse Remy of not being romantic, that was for sure.

"Well...well nobody told anyone that they have to measure up to Remy. Just because he has a little extra money set aside sometimes to spend on me doesn't mean we don't have a perfect relationship. We still get into fights and things. And it's not like Scott, Lance and Piotr don't do sweet things for you all. Kitty got a sweater, you got to honeymoon in Maui of all places, and Rogue, ah..." Molly was at a loss for a moment, "Oh! Piotr got her a new guitar pick!"

"A beautiful sentiment," Rogue drawled, hand holding her head, dripping sarcasm.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Jean was getting irate again, "My point is, Remy does these amazing things for you, but when was the last time you did something amazing for Remy? Scott pointed that out to me, and I think he was right. You take him for granted."

"I...I, uh, I got him...no...I just, uhhh?" Molly wracked her brain, "Well, it's none of your business anyway! It's not my fault everyone else is giving you cheap gifts like sweaters and guitar picks!-And Maui is _not_ that great!"

Molly stormed out of the room, going off to find Remy in the common room.

"Oohh, you're pretty angry. What happened, Cherie?" Remy turned around from warming himself in front of the fire.

"Don't you 'Cherie' me, you overly loving, overly romantic, overly affectionate, walking perfection!" Molly pointed accusingly at him.

"Um...okay," Remy smiled, "I'm...very sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry, Remy," Molly sighed, collapsing onto the couch, both hands beside her, "The girls aren't happy with you because you made the boys look bad, and they're getting jealous of me now because you do all these amazing things for me. Scott pointed out to Jean that I really haven't done anything as equally amazing for you lately. And they were right. I haven't."

"Scott said? Ugh, of course," Remy groaned, taking a seat next to Molly, "Maybe I haven't gotten anything amazing from you in a while, but that's not your part in the relationship. Men are supposed to spoil women, not the other way around. It shows I can provide for you and take care of you. It'd be fun if you did things for me sometimes, but I know it isn't always possible. And besides, I get more joy out of being with you and seeing you smiling and happy, then I do out of having things. Well, most of the time."

"Yeah, but it's not like they didn't have a point. Maybe I do take you for granted," Molly crossed her arms, "You could totally walk out on me if you wanted to. Get a pretty new girlfriend in no time. Me? I'd have to work for it-and don't say I wouldn't. Other guys...they don't see me like you do, you know?"

"No, they don't. I've noticed, believe me," Remy said, "Don't take me for granted then. Do whatever you think you need to in order to appreciate me more. I won't fight it, I swear." Remy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. A little hint in the right direction would help. I know what kind of things you like, but I'm sure everyone meant something that can't be bought," Molly said.

"If everything we're on the table, I'd say start with back rubs and go from there," Remy smiled, "But, if you want to do something really, really thoughtful for me, you could go with me to get my wisdom teeth taken out. I never had it done, and honestly, the whole thing is pretty worrying." Molly knew Remy's fear was genuine since hospitals, surgery and the like always put him on edge. (Surprising, considering very few things scared him, but Molly always accepted it.)

"Of course I will. And I'll take care of you afterwards, of course. You always do the same for me," Molly smiled big, "Anyway, I'm going to stay in here with you until the girls cool off. If I go back in there now, we're going to have a big, stupid fight and I don't want that."

"Fine with me," Remy pulled her into his loving arms and they enjoyed the fire.

* * *

After a while, Molly went to go find Jean. Except Jean wasn't in her room, downstairs, or outside.

"Scott, have you seen Jean anywhere?" Molly caught him in the hall.

"Actually, I was just going to ask you the same thing," Scott said, "I can't find her either."

"Uh, maybe we should go see the Professor about this," Molly said.

A few minutes later, they were standing around Xavier's office. "I can't sense Jean anywhere," The Professor admitted.

"I'll go round up teams," Scott said, "We can start searching and-"

POP!

Scott disappeared from existence.

"Oh no!" Molly put her hands to her mouth, "Where'd he-?"

"Yes, where exactly? Molly, please go alert the team. I'll be in cerebro. I'll alert you all if I find anything," Xavier wheeled himself out of his office.

Molly ran to Kitty and Rogue's room, since it was close.  
"Hey guys? Jean and Scott are gone! Scott just-poof!-disappeared. The Professor's down in Cerebro, but we have to gather up everyone else and try to figure this out," Molly said.

The girls gathered the others and they started searching hither and yon, but there was no sign of Jean or Scott.  
By late afternoon, everyone had grown really concerned. Xavier called the team back into his office.

"I couldn't find any trace of them on half the earth, but I have some suspicions," Xavier said, "We're aware that there's several alternate dimensions exist. I suspect they may have been taken to one of these, but I have no idea as to what reason for."

"Ugh," Kitty put her head back, arms folded over her thin frame, "If we have to go through this alternate dimension stuff again, I'm going to scre-"

POP!

"Kitty!" Molly and Kurt cried out.

"Don't anyone panic," Remy advised, "We should've expected this."

"Everyone go downstairs. We'll fit you with trackers so that we'll have a chance of locating the others when the next person disappears," Xavier ordered.

Molly gulped. They were all disappearing one by one to who knew where. Who would be next? What would they find? Instant death or something else? Molly dreaded to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"These trackers are on a wide band and should keep tabs on you, even if you cross into another dimension," Hank explained later in the downstairs infirmary/lab. It was nothing more than a tiny red button the size of a pinhead that could be attached to the skin. Hank attached them to the remaining four team members.

"Good to know," Kurt said, "But does it get ESPN and Cinemax?"

"Kurt, be serious," Rogue said, "Everyone's missing. We gotta get a handle on this fast."

"Or at least be careful," Molly said, "Something we're doing could be triggering us to disappear. Or maybe it's just random, we don't know."

"Molly's right. We need to be careful and take things slow. We should stick together until bedtime, that way, we'll have each others backs," Remy said, taking on the leader role rather quickly.

"Agreed, and don't stress out about this. We'll figure it out in time, I'm sure," Xavier said, "Go upstairs and try to keep preoccupied. We'll hold down things here."

The kids left the infirmary.  
"Preoccupied, he says," Molly grumbled, "What? We're supposed to play Parcheesi and watch movies, waiting for the pop sound?"

Silence.

"We could clean Molly's room," Kurt joked, trying to ease the tension.  
Everyone, including Molly, finally laughed a little.

"Seriously, why don't we go upstairs and just chill in front of the TV. The Proff's right, stressing out about this isn't going to do us any good," Remy suggested, "Any distraction is better then nothing."

"That is if we can all keep from fighting over the remote," Rogue said.

* * *

Soon enough, it was bedtime. Strangely, none of them had disappeared and the rest of the students remained safe, none of them disappearing either at random. Except the kids weren't about to breathe a sigh of relief yet.

"...Maybe we could-"

"No,"

"But what if-"

"No"

"Cherie, we're not gonna-"

"Nuh-uh,"

"You don't even know what I-"

"You want us to share a room together. Been down that road before, it didn't end well," Molly glowered.

"Yeah, but I was thinking the four of us could. You know, make it a little less...questionable," Remy said.

"And have to put up with you two giving each other goo-goo eyes? No thanks," Rogue rolled her eyes.

Oh, right. Molly forgot about the huge fight between her and the girls.  
"Alright, listen Rogue. Jean's not here, so I'll hash this out with you. I know I've been selfish with Remy and I'm sorry. We're going to work on it," Molly said, "I admit it, I'm not a very good girlfriend, but now I know I have to appreciate Remy and everything he does for me more. And I won't throw it in everyone's faces anymore, because I know I do that, uh, a lot. So I'm sorry for making you and everyone feel bad."

"...Thanks for apologizing," Rogue said, "The bragging _was_ getting annoying."

"Yeah, it's my other talent after sticking my foot in my mouth," Molly said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Moving on," Kurt said, "We know we're leaving at some point, there's no getting around it. Might as well be in our own beds when it happens, right?"

Everyone was in agreement.

Kurt and Rogue parted, leaving Molly and Remy standing alone in the hallway.

"Uh, sorry," Remy apologized, "You know I wasn't trying anything, right, baby?-Right?"

"I know," Molly smiled slowly, "You just want to keep us all safe, that's all. It's very admirable. Very manly.  
Very sweet." Molly ran a hand over his chest a couple times, then let her hand drop.

"Anything for you and the team, Elue," Remy smiled, holding her hands, "If I disappear during the night, don't worry too much. Where ever it is we're all being taken to, I'm sure they want us there alive and we'll be reunited soon. Sleep safe and sound, okay?" Remy bent down and kissed her unforgettably.

"I probably won't sleep, but okay," Molly said, "Same to you."

"I won't sleep either," Remy laughed, "Just hope I see you in the morning."

Molly hugged him, hard.  
"Don't talk like that. I'm worried enough as it is."

Remy hugged her back.  
"It'll be alright, Molly. We always get through all our challenges. Everytime."

* * *

The next morning, Molly hit the ground running, going straight to Remy's room. Manners were irrelevant now. She swung the door open, only to find the bed was untouched. Remy had disappeared before even getting a chance to sleep.

Molly high tailed it to the Professor's office.

"Professor! Remy is gone! Wh-who's left?" Molly demanded, tears in her eyes. She rubbed them away.

"I'm afraid it's just you now, Molly, I'm sorry," Xavier said, "We'll fi-"

POP!

Molly's vision went blurry for a moment. She was aware of standing on some hard surface.  
Her vision cleared, and it was like she was in a spotlight with darkness around her.  
That was all she saw, because she blacked out.

* * *

"Uhnnnh?" Molly groaned, coming to. She was laying on a cold floor.

"She's awake!" Kitty said.

"Kitty? Wha-?" Molly sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She had a pounding headache. It wasn't unbearable, but it was strong. Her friends were standing around in their uniforms, and she was wearing hers too. The floor was grey, the walls matched except one dark grey panel. The room was one big tube shape, probably four hundred feet all around.

Kitty helped her to her feet. Remy came over, pulling Molly into his arms a moment.  
"Head hurts, I know Cherie," Remy rubbed around Mollys forehead, "It's going to pass. It'll be okay, at least you're safe."

"How long has everyone been here? And _where_ is here?" Molly looked around at everyone.

"Just a couple days for most of us," Jean said, "We've gotten food and water, and that dark grey panel is a bathroom, but we haven't seen anyone."

"We figure it's not the Splicers again," Cyclops said, "It could be anyone."

"Or anything," Nightcrawler said, tail swishing around agitatedly.

"This is weird," Molly going away from Remy to lean against the wall, "So I take it you checked everything like five times? Definitely no way out?"

"Proof positive no way out," Rogue said.

"Crap," Molly spat, "Should I fly up and-"

"Tried it. There's nothing up there," Jean said.

"Don't worry, ma ange, we'll get out one way or another," Remy came up and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Head still hurts," Molly frowned, "I'm going to make whoever put us here's life _miserable_ once we get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I don't own the Discovery Channel. (Obviously!)

* * *

They sat around for a couple hours before something happened. Without warning...

POP!

They found themselves in a huge arena of sorts, atop a gold painted platform set dead center inside it. All around were yellow seats filled with...aliens? Beings of all shapes, colors, races and sizes were screaming and making horrendous noise. There were wide ones with yellow spots, tall ones that were day-glow orange. Purple ones with too many eyes and big orange mouths. Some wore clothes, some didn't. Some looked humanoid with neon color skin and two eyes and the normal amount of limbs, but many of them looked like a five-year old's idea of a monster; Just blobs or weird shapes with arms, eyes, big mouths, and some with tentacles.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL! WELCOME MALES, FEMALES, GRUBS AND HATCHLINGS OF ALL AGES!" A voice boomed over a loudspeaker, echoing, "TONIGHT, ALL THE WAY FROM THE DIRT PLANET, EARTH, WE FINALLY HAVE FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE...THEEEEEEE X-MEN!"

The strange applause actually managed to become louder as the crowd went wild.

"What is this?" Rogue demanded, "What's going on?"

"We're tonight's _entertainment_," Gambit said darkly, "Which I'll gladly take over being tonight's dinner."

A fog machine from somewhere made ankle high smoke and a hole opened up on the ground to their right.  
Up from the floor came what looked like Jabba the Hut, toxic waste, an erector set, and Salvador Dali's most favorite inspiring dream were thrown into a blender and he was the result. He was a mass of lime green jello colored fat on a metal frame of six legs, with massive arms to match his enormous girth. Worse, his eyes were being _permanently held open_ by metal prongs stuck inside to pull back his eyelids. His mouth was in a similar contraption, for whatever reason. He had purple metallic corn rows cut short where his hair should have been. Not to mention the twelve-inch long yellow claws for fingernails. Every time he moved, his fat rippled and jiggled in every direction.  
Oh, and there was a large, metal scorpion tail attached to the legs. Lovely.

"Sorry about this, Remy," Molly apologized.

"Sorry about wha-"

"HHBLAAAAUUUGH! BLAAAHUUGH!" Molly puked onto Remy's coat, folding it inwards to catch the stuff.  
(Meanwhile, Remy was making a very surprised/cringing face.)

"...Oh," Remy pursed his lips, "N-no problem, Petite. Noooo problem. It's just my favorite only trench coat."

Molly felt awful about it, and awful in general. The alien was just too disgusting to look at for any length of time, at least for Molly.  
Remy slipped out of his coat, shaking it out and folding it up to hold.

Meanwhile, the platform the huge alien was on raised up to the X-Men's platform.  
"I'm your host, Mojo! Let's catch up with our contestants."

Mojo's platform went over to Cyclops.  
"What's going on! Explain this now," Cyclops demanded.

"Ah, the fearless leader as always!" Mojo smiled, "Well, it's simple, _Cyclops_. Mojo world has been watching you as entertainment for some time. For years, really. It was only recently that demand for you all became so great, so phenomenal, that we had to bring you all here. Inventing the technology for it was a rough start, but we managed it."

The team watched on a giant monitor that came down, seeing their past exploits pop up on screen, like watching...well...a TV show.  
Things like the Mansion blowing up, Rogue kicking Gambit out of a train, Kitty rescuing Pietro, Molly meeting Remy,  
Kurt comforting Kitty, and Jean and Scott's wedding, all played out on screen.

"So, what, I do some slight of hand and Creature does stupid pet tricks so everyone can gawk at us?" Gambit shuffled his deck of cards from one hand to the other. The females in the audience all screamed wildly at this, after being quiet for some time.

"No, no, no, my dear Gambit!" Mojo said exuberantly, "We have _many_ things in mind for everyone's viewing pleasure tonight.  
Tonight and _always_. You're here for life! Enjoy it!" Mojo snapped his fingers.

POP!

* * *

Creature braced herself, putting up fists. She was in another dark room, under an invisible spotlight again. Changing shape would've been really handy, but she had to know what she was up against before she went on the attack or defense.

"Won't get me this time," She said aloud.

The room started to fill up with pink smoke. Creature covered her mouth, trying not to breathe it in.  
Maybe an ant morph? Maybe-

FWOOM!

The floor opened up under her and she fell a short distance, landing on something...hair like.  
Soft and familiar, brown and-

"What the-?" An oversized hand grabbed Creature, and the next thing she knew, she was looking at Gambit, but not in the normal way.

"Well, _hello_, Petite," Gambit grinned, gently holding an eight-inch-tall, stout looking Creature in his hand, "Aren't you some kind of adorable?"

Gambit adjust her to a sitting position in his palm. At least she was slightly bigger than the last time she was shrunken, not that it helped. Big enough so that Gambit didn't look like a massive giant, but not enough to be useful in any situation. (She noticed he had his coat back on. It must have been cleaned in the teleport.)

Creature groaned. "Why am I always the one to end up shrunken? Why can't it be you for once?!"

Gambit, to her surprise, gave her a light kiss on the mouth.  
"Don't worry, my tiny amour, I won't let anything happen to you and I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon.  
Though I wouldn't mind snuggling you like this," Gambit looked mischievous.

"Yeah, sure. I don't like whatever they're planning with this," Creature worried.

Gambit hugged her across his chest protectively so that she faced outwards, as well as he could.  
"I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise, Cherie."

"A lovely sentiment," Mojo said from elsewhere, "Except you're going to be forced to watch bad things happen to her instead!"

POP!

Creature found herself inside the beginnings of some maze. She looked up to see glass above her head,  
and outside, Gambit was looking down at her.

"The object of the maze is simple. Find the exit, you live. If you don't, you die.-And no help!" Mojo said.

Creature watched, horrified to see a red tape-like substance entrap Gambit's body up to his mouth.

"Okay, okay. Mazes are easy. I can do mazes. I'll be fine," Creature said. She morphed into a bloodhound.  
What a relief to find out that her powers still worked, even at this awkward size.

Creature started through the maze. The dog nose didn't seem to be much help since there didn't seem to be other beings around,  
but it did lead her away from dead ends. This maze had been used before, several times. She could tell where others had walked and what paths they'd taken.

"YIIP!" Creature yelped as a furry yellow alien encased in fire appeared out of nowhere. It was humanoid, with two green eyes and fangs. Other than that, it was almost cute with its' fur swept upwards and no visible hands, just more fur spiking off it's body.

Creature changed back. "Fire, huh? You reminded me of Magma."

The alien sent a fireball hurling at Creature and she threw herself out of harms way.  
"-She's a total pain too!"

Creature changed into an elephant, grabbing the alien and throwing it against the far wall. It was out cold, fire dissipated.  
Creature kept running through the maze with purpose. Surely, the opponents were going to be tougher to beat as she went along.  
She changed back to bloodhound form, continuing on the path to the exit. Thankfully, these aliens weren't powerful enough to change the basic biology of scent.

For several paces, nothing happened, but Creature remained on the alert.

"MMMFFMMM!" Gambit's scream was muffled, but it made Creature stop.

Ahead of her several steps was a relatively huge being. In actuality, it was probably less than two foot tall, but here in munchkin land, it looked like twenty feet tall. It was lizard like, standing on two legs, with huge orange spikes on it's back, covered in dark green scales. It's teeth in its alligator like snout were huge. The monster could probably chew on Creature for days, if it felt like it.

"Big boy, right. Not an issue," Creature said. She attempted to turn into her familiar spinosaurus morph, but received a _very_ painful shock.

"Dinosaurs are against the rules," Mojo said, "If you keep trying, it's just going to be more painful."

"You're going to regret the day you were born when we get out of this, Mojo! I swear it!" Creature shouted. She concentrated on changing into an elephant again instead. Do whatever it took to get past this giant monster lizard.

Instead, the creature played rough with her, scraping it's claws against her body and pummeling on her relentlessly.  
Creature hauled herself up. She thought about pulling the monster down and shoving her trunk down it's gullet, but she didn't have it in her to kill something, no matter how brainless and brutish it was. Instead, she gathered what strength she had, stepping back and ramming into the giant like a battering ram. Maybe it was taller, but it didn't have the elephant's enormous heft and muscle! She kept going, backing it into the far wall. The walls of the maze must've been made with reinforced steel or something, because as hard as Creature pushed the alien, the walls didn't get dented or scratched.

"You'll never win," Mojo's voice taunted.

Worse, when Creature looked over at Gambit, he was trying to charge the tape with his whole body, but in return, was getting shocked with visible blue electricity. All over trying to help Creature get out of the box. He tried again and again, and despite all the obvious pain, Creature could see the bonds tearing. After a few moments, he ripped it free.

"Hang on!" Gambit was still being electrocuted as he charged a square into the top of the box, carving out an exit.  
Creature turned into a large eagle and was up and out of the box, but Gambit was collapsed on the floor after being electrocuted so many times. He was still breathing and she could still hear his heart going, so Creature didn't worry too much. She changed back after landing beside him.

"Dummy. I almost had it. You didn't have to do that for me," Creature kissed his cheek.  
(Even though she would have rather kicked him in the shins for being so stupid.)

Creature waited on alert for a few long moments, half expecting the small aliens to pop out of the box and attack her, but they never came. She stood around, waiting for Gambit to wake up on his own. (Surely, forcing him to wake up wouldn't be good for him after such an ordeal. As long as there was no danger around, they seemed safe.)

Gambit's eyes opened.  
"Molly? You alright, baby?" He sat up, getting his bearings again.

"I'm okay now...I guess. That was a stupid thing you did! You could've been killed!" Creature yelled up at him.  
There was something humorous about standing there yelling at him when she was the size of a kitten, but she couldn't quite see the humor in it in the present.

"Yeah, well, it's hard seeing you get hurt. Mojo's mistake was making me watch. Apparently he hasn't figured out _everything_ about us yet," Gambit finally picked her up, then stood.

"I love you too...dummy," Creature rolled her eyes, wanting to playfully punch him, even though it wouldn't hurt, but she didn't. He'd been through enough.

"I'm gonna start walking. There's a wall over there, maybe we can get through to the other side," Gambit pointed to the far wall.

"Yes, if there's not a whole galaxy on the other side," Creature said, "We don't know where Mojo World is located. Could be on a spaceship, could be a whole planet."

"Perhaps, but I think you've been binging too many science fiction shows and Discovery Channel," Gambit winked.

They kept walking. It was several yards to the wall.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry again about your coat. Glad it's clean now," Molly said.

"I've had worse happen to me, don't you worry. I wish you were back to normal already, it's concerning me," Remy looked a little worried, "Not that having a travel sized you isn't fun, but normal sized comes in a little more handy. And the morphs aren't small enough to punt like a football."

Molly laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it'll wear off at some p-"

POOF!

"Yahh!" Molly toppled over Remy's head and landed flat on her back, behind him, normal sized again.

"I hate this place," Molly moaned, seeing stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I don't own the song 'Rock Around the Clock Tonight', or the show Happy Days and it's characters. Their respective owners do.

* * *

A short time later, they reached the wall.

"Let me listen and see if there's anyone on the other side," Creature morphed into a fennick fox, its huge ears and great hearing useful for this type of situation.

The talking was muffled, but there were definitely beings of some sort talking on the other side.

Gambit lightly charged a hole in the wall, big enough for them to step through. When the piece of wall dissipated away, they were surprised to see four orange male aliens with beaks for mouths, claw hands, humanoid eyes, and sporting antennae. They were all around a card table. They were in the middle of a card game. There was a water cooler in the corner, so this was a break room of some sort.

Gambit peeked over the closest aliens shoulder, casually. He shook his head with a "tsk, tsk" sound.

"You'll never win anything with that hand. Better fold while you're ahead."

The alien threw his cards down, looking bitter and disappointed.

"Gambit, we gotta go!" Creature pointed to the door.

"Later, hommes!" Gambit waved, "Maybe deal me in next time?"

The two went out into a dark, blue-grey hallway. There were doors everywhere.

"Now what? Walk around and expect a fight or pick a door?" Creature wondered.

"Pick a door. I need a minute before we get into a scuffle. Whatever's behind these has to be better than getting my butt handed to me," Gambit put his hand on the nearest doorknob.

They went inside.

Again, the room was mostly dark with no other occupants.

Uh-oh.

POP!

* * *

"Molly!" Kurt threw his arms around her. It was just Kurt, Molly and Remy in the...wait, why was everything so retro looking? They were in some kind of crazy fifty's diner. Black and white tiles on the floor, a jukebox to their right, a kitchen window behind them and ahead of them were orange booths with a few random teenage kids eating burgers and sipping chocolate malteds. Molly looked down. She was dressed in perfect nineteen-fifties attire. A red poodle skirt, white blouse and a red scarf around her neck. She looked over at Kurt and Remy. Remy was dressed in a black leather jacket, white shirt, jeans and black boots. (Hmm. Might have to convince him to wear that back home. Pretty hot.) Kurt was dressed like a nerd, Molly had to admit, in a preppy blue sweater, button down white shirt, and tan pants.

"What is this? Where are we?" Kurt asked.

An imaginary TV audience laughed at him. The kids looked around, but there was no one.

"Oh! We're in that old show. Happy-" Remy started to say.

"Guys? Is it really you?" Scott said from behind them.

"Scott! Jean! Kitty!" Molly ran over and hugged them all. They were dressed similarly. Scott was preppy in a brown sweater, the girls were, well, girly looking (Again with the poodle skirts, except Kitty's of course, had a white cat), in dark pink and green respectively.

"Where's Rogue?" Kurt wondered.

The girls (marked 'dolls') bathroom door opened and shut. Everyone looked over.

"R-Rogue?" Remy smiled, making that 'I'm trying not to laugh' suffocated snorting noise.

Rogue was dressed in a pink sweater and a yellow poodle skirt...with her hair in yellow bows, styled in pigtails. Her makeup was now a shocking pink lipstick with not a hint of eye-shadow and some actual blush.

"Not one single word, Cajun. Otherwise, I will kill you in your sleep. Slowly," Rogue threatened.

"Wasn't gonna say nothing Roguey. Y-you look...you look..." Remy was having a hard time resisting giving her grief, Molly could tell.

"You look nice, Rogue. Blush suits you," Molly supplied.

"Thanks. I guess," Rogue said.

"Anyway," Scott spoke up, "We need to find a way out of h-"

"Molly! Molly!" A brunette housewife with short hair, (in a navy polka dot skirt), came running in, "How many times have I told you not to hang around that Remy boy? He's a delinquent! A high school drop out. You're coming home with me and getting right to your homework and after dinner, we're going to have a long talk with your father about these dating shenanigans."

"Oh jeez," Molly mumbled, putting a hand to her face (the imaginary audience laughed again). She had to think fast, "Look, 'mom', Remy is a great guy. He always gets me home on time, and gives me his coat when it's cold out. He may be a high school drop out, but he helps me with my homework and always pays when we go to the movies. Can we have him over for dinner and you can see for yourself?"

"M'amselle, I assure you, I only have Molly's best interests in mind," Remy put his hand on his chest in a slight bow.

"Really?" A big bully in a letter-man jacket from across the room said, "That's not what I heard. I heard they went to Look Out Point the other night and had a real good time." (The audience made cat-call noises.)

"Molly!" the housewife gasped, "Is this true?"

"It's not true," Jean said, "Molly and us girls were studying. Weren't we girls?"

"That's right," Rogue said, "And anyone who says different can take it outside with me."

(The audience laughed hysterically.)

"...I'm going to _kill_ Mojo," Rogue vowed.

"Yeah, I was with them," Molly said, "So can Remy come over for dinner? Then you can decide wether we

can keep seeing each other?"

"Oh alright," the housewife agreed, "I suppose he looks like a nice boy. But, I still think you should give Kurt a chance. He's sweet and look how well groomed he is." She pinched Kurt's cheek before leaving.

"Now can we please look for an exit?" Scott asked.

"Wait, wait! I gotta do one thing first," Remy smiled. He walked over to the jukebox, leaned on it casually, then hit it with a closed fist, like some old greaser. (Was Remy born in the wrong century? Molly gave pause.) It played instantly, setting the scene with the old hit 'Rock Around the Clock'.

"'Eyyyy!" Remy gave the team a thumbs up.

* * *

They walked the streets of the town that Mojo World had set up. It was cliche and perfect. White picket fences, cute pastel houses, perfect lawns...and more white people than you could shake a stick at.

"I feel _so_ uncomfortable," Molly shuddered.

"Well, you know...you're here," Remy blinked, "I know you're only half Hispanic, but it counts for something. I know what you mean though. There's probably not a Cantina or Indian Market within two hundered miles." The kids had really gotten used to Bayville picking up some of New York City's multi-cultural influence.

"You're forgetting that this place isn't even real," Scott pointed out, "So don't get too weirded out by it."

"Yeah, so says the guy that fits right in," Kitty rolled her eyes.

Molly shook her head. "Hey...you all are straight up _white_. Don't pretend to be all culturally sensitive and whatever when you blend into this place like wallpaper! Chicos y chicas _blancos_, ¡todos temerosos de la salsa picante! Hay muchos bebés!"

Everyone stopped walking a minute and stared at her, embarrassed.

"Sorry for being a bit insensitive Molly," Kitty smiled, "Whatever we are, we're still a team. Right?"

"Right," Molly smiled and they bumped fists.

"Uh, guys, where are we even going?" Kurt asked.

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Good question," Scott said, "Why don't we split up. Everyone look for an exit. We'll regroup back at my place, it's that green house there."

"Okay, but Molly has to be home in time for dinner," Remy smirked, running alongside Molly.

"Remy?"

"Yes, ma couer?"

Molly gave him a friendly, loving punch in the arm.

* * *

They searched until it got dark with no leads. They met back at Scott's fake house.

"There has to be a way out of this show," Rogue said.

"Well, we know it's a TV show," Remy said, "If we figure out the rest of the plot, maybe we'll get moved on to the next show until we figure out how to leave the place completely."

"Well...we know Molly's 'mom' wants her to be with Kurt, so maybe that's the whole plot. Kurt 'picks' Molly and the parents are satisfied," Kitty said, "In theory."

"You're probably right," Jean said, "Nothing else left to do but try it."

"Speaking of," Rogue said, "Weren't you two supposed to go to Molly's place for dinner?"

"I'm not worried," Remy said calmly, leaning back into a comfy chair with his arms behind his head, "I'm a bad boy who doesn't follow the rules. I can bring her home anytime I want."

"Remy, you know not really The Fuzz, right?" Scott said.

"It's 'The Fonz', you nerd, and yes, I know that," Remy said, "I meant in real life, too."

Scott looked at Remy dryly. Like he wanted to blow a hole through his perfect face.

"Anyway, we should go," Molly stood, going for the door, "We'll meet you back here after."

"Sure you will," Kitty smirked.

"We will!" Molly insisted, looking upset as her eyebrows knit together and her mouth frowned.

"We're coming back," Remy said, "But in case we're not back in like three hours, don't wait up."

"I told you. He wants time _alone_," Kitty kept smirking.

The door slammed so loud they heard it in Aubu Dabi.

* * *

"So, angel face, how do you even know how to get there?" Remy asked as they walked the dark streets alone, hand-in-hand.

"Ah, I think Mojo sent me an address. One of those electronic screens popped up in the bathroom before we left the diner with a street address. It should be up this way." Molly said.

"Gotcha. Uh, maybe when we're through-"

"Remy, we have to find a way to get out of here. We can make-out anytime at home," Molly smiled gently.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say when we're done with dinner, before we sneak back, maybe we could take another look at that library we found. I had a good feeling about finding an exit there. I don't have as much of a one track mind as you think I do, Petite," Remy rubbed her head sweetly.

"Right. Sorry," Molly apologized.

"But I wouldn't be opposed to a little-" Remy raised his eyebrows.

"Remy!" Molly shoved him playfully.

"Well, I wouldn't," Remy smirked.

Eventually, they reached the house.

Molly opened the door, only to see an average height, portly balding man holding a shotgun, aiming it at Remy's face.

"Um, guess this means I'm not staying for dinner?" Remy held up his hands.

"Hey, we don't have to do things like this," Molly said, trying to remain calm. Fake world or no, a gun was a gun. Who knew what rules Mojo had set in place. The gun might be able to kill Remy in one shot, or just shoot harmless bubbles. "It's all good."

"Molly, we've been worried sick. You were supposed to be home when the streetlights came on. Get inside," Her pretend father said.

"But I-" Molly protested.

"Do what he says, Petite," Remy nodded, putting his hands behind his head, "It'll be alright."

Molly went inside and upstairs. "Her" door was wide open, a room full of pink and teddy bears, with a cord phone on the nightstand. It wasn't much to look at, white carpet, with a four-poster bed and a trunk against the far wall. There was a window and a window seat across from the door. The perfect way out.

Molly had to think this through properly. She didn't have experience sneaking out, but she'd seen movies. She arranged the pillows and bears on the bed to a person shape, then opened the window and scaled halfway down the trellis on the side of the house. The stupid skirt was not going to morph with her, that was obvious. She had gotten halfway downthe trellis when Remy appeared on the ground.

"I'll catch you!" Remy said from below.

"Yeah, right!-Woah!" Molly fell back after the trellis just disappeared from existence. Mojo's handy work.

Remy actually managed to catch her in his arms, as if they'd practiced it a million times. His strong arms felt warm and safe. And, as usual, his beautiful eyes made her heart thunder. Remy wasn't perfect, but in many ways, all his attributes made her feel so much and fall more in love with him every day.

"I could've been killed! You went and..." Molly kissed him desperately. It was a little corny, but when she had the picture of literally breaking her neck in her head, a tiny bit of cornyness was a good payoff for being alive.

"Mmmh. Lovely, but we need to get away from here post-haste, my love," Remy set her down and they made a break for it back to Scott's place.

This adventure was insane, but Molly was relieved that Remy and the team was there and that she wasn't going through it alone.

* * *

"...Let me get this straight. You ran away?" Scott wasn't happy.

"Well, I wasn't about to stay there and get lectured, I'll tell you that!" Molly huffed, arms crossed, "Scott, come on, we may not be playing to the script, but I'm not about to get jerked around by Mojo and I know none of you are either. We'll stay the night here and work it out in the morning. I'm exhausted." Molly flopped onto the couch next to Kurt and Kitty.

"Alright, alright. We'll regroup in the morning. There's an extra bedroom upstairs. Rogue, Kitty and Molly in mine and Jeans room, Kurt and Remy in the guest room." Scott said, looking tired, even if you couldn't see his eyes. (For whatever reason, it was a relief that Scott didn't have parents in this reality. It would've complicated things a little too much.)

"'Night baby," Remy caught Molly before everyone headed upstairs, giving her their usual goodnight kiss.

"'Night honey," Molly smiled, "Hope tomorrows calmer."

"Your 'parents' are probably going to go crazy looking for you, so I doubt it," Remy winced, "We'll just hang in there as long as we can. After all, can't let Mojo keep jerking our chains."

* * *

"THIS IS THE POLICE. EVERYONE INSIDE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Molly blinked as the sunlight streamed through the window. It was morning again.

"Mmnh. I don't remember any police raids on 'Happy Days'," Molly groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

The kids got up and piled out the front door. A large crowd of spectators had gathered in front of the two cop cars outside.

the police were holding their guns at the house, positioned behind the cars, with yellow wooden barricades in front of everything to keep the onlookers away. A bit much for an idyllic fifty's setting, but at least Molly's life never proved to be boring!

"Molly!" her 'mother' shrieked from the head of the crowd, "Darling, it's going to be alright. We don't blame you for that hooligan kidnapping you."

"Ugh. I'm done," Molly said, rolling her eyes. She tried to use her powers to turn into a grizzly bear, but they didn't work.

Tiger? No go.

She couldn't even turn into a dog!

"Uh, guys? My powers aren't working," Molly said.

"Oh great," Kitty griped, "What else could go wrong?"

"Kurt, return Molly to her parents and ask her out," Jean suggested.

"What?!" Kurt looked surprised, "Oh, right. The plot."

"...Really?" Remy said dryly.

"It might be the only way to get out of this," Jean said.

"Fine," Molly and Kurt groaned.

Kurt led Molly up past the barricade and to her pretend family.

"Oh Molly! I'm so glad you're alright! Are you hurt? You should really know better!" Her fake mother fretted.

"Yes," Molly grit her teeth, "I should know better. I'm sorry for ever troubling you. Remy is such a bad influence. Kurt really is a very sweet boy."

"Er, Molly? Would you like to, uh, go steady with me?" Kurt smiled.

Molly swallowed. The prospect of ever dating her best friend just was _not_ appealing!

"I'd...ugh...I'd love to! You're peachy keen, Kurt!" Molly over acted.

Her fake parents and the entire crowd seemed to look at them expectantly.

Molly looked back at the team. Jean was mouthing the word kiss over and over.

Kurt and Molly vehemently shook their heads no.

'Kiss!'

Shaking heads.

'Kiss!'

Shaking heads.

"KISS OR I'M GIVING YOU SIX AM DANGER ROOM SESSIONS EVERY SATURDAY FOR A MONTH!" Scott yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Molly," Kurt apologized. He went in for it first.

Molly hated to admit it, but it made her think of kissing a stuffed animal for a few seconds. Then it slowed. Kurt knew what he was doing and, really, not a bad kisser for a guy with a tail.

The crowd cheered (and Remy looked none too happy), but the ordeal was over with. The plot had come to its resolution. Kurt and Molly walked back to their friends. "Sorry Remy! It was for the greater good, you understand," Kurt apologized.

"Um, sorry sweetie. It didn't mean anything," Molly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Remy pouted, leaning against the doorframe.

Everyone seemed to breathed a sigh of relief.

The team couldn't relax long however. Four portals appeared behind them, sucking in everything, causing gusts of wind to kick up leaves and dirt in its wake. The grass whooshed around under their feet as if it were a storm. Kurt was quickly pulled into one in with a loud whoosh sound, then Scott, Jean and Kitty into another. Molly and Remy grabbed each others hands, intent on not being separated again. The pull was practically magnetic, like getting sucked into a whirlpool. It was going to rip them apart eventually. Their hair blew around and there was so much pull and blowing wind, Molly's eyes watered. She couldn't let go of Remy! No! He was her protector, her lifeline. Likewise, she had to think of his well-being too. Molly wouldn't let anything bad happen to him on her watch. Not again.

"I'll find you! I promise, Molly! Whatever happens, be careful." Remy swore to her.

They held on as long as they could, their hands slipping apart hooked down to the fingers, eventually ripping away from each other. Molly fell back into an empty blue and white portal, wondering what was next. Whatever it was, Molly promised herself they were going to give Mojo nightmares when this was all over with.

* * *

translation:

_White_ boys and girls, all afraid of hot sauce! Bunch of babies!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly woke up. Another empty hallway, but there was only one door ahead of her. She took a breath and opened it.

Stepping inside, it was pitch black dark. The light slowly became brighter. Molly tilted her head, swallowing hard.

Ahead of her the layout was like a massive Arabian tent, with pillows in warm red and yellows and deep brown colors. The floor was reddish-brown. There were tassels hanging from the ceiling and a few pink and yellow lanterns glowing romantically. Soft music was playing from somewhere, a relaxing tune. The air smelled like flowers and exotic spices. But the setting wasn't important.

There were hundreds of Remy staring back at her. Sitting (on red, brown and yellow pillows), standing, playing cards, milling about with their staffs, but all (red on black) eyes were on her. It was overwhelming and absolutely insane. Also, nerve wracking. Okay, Molly could protect herself, but would she have to kill all these figures if things went sideways? And worse, was the real Remy in this crowd somewhere?

"I think...I think I had a dream like this once," Molly tried to be brave. She started walking through the throng.

"En'chante Cherie,"

"Hello Molly,"

"Love you, Molly,"

"You look more than beautiful today,"

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"You're _wearing_ that uniform, Petite. Gorgeous."

"Nice butt."

Whistles and stares continuously followed Molly. It suddenly struck her that she was walking ahead with no plan in mind, and no idea of what the challenge was here. What Mojo's game was.

She turned around.  
"Okay, uh, boys. Why am I here? What's the point? I don't seem to be in danger and the cat-calling is nice, but there has to be some point to this." Molly put her hands on her hips.

One Remy stepped forward.  
"The point is, you've been working too hard, Cherie. We're here to serve you. Put your feet up.  
Relax. We won't hurt you, we just want you to feel appreciated and loved."

Molly was led to sit on a feather-soft throne that had just appeared, decked out in gold framing and a red seat.  
One Remy rubbed her neck and two were on either side of her, fanning Molly with actual palm leaves. Yet another had taken off her boots and was gladly rubbing her sock covered feet.

"I'm appreciated and loved all the time!" Molly shooed away the neck rubbing Remy, "I've got a happy, comfortable life. Not much to complain about." She quickly put her boots back on.

"Really? Are you sure? What about last week?" The lead Remy looked concerned.

A screen popped up out of nowhere.

It was last week from an outside perspective. Molly remembered the moment.  
Remy and she had gone to the drugstore because Molly's allergies had been extra horrific that morning and she'd been sneezing like crazy, somehow, in the middle of winter.

"Remyyyyyy! *sniffle* That's not the right one. I need extra-strength," Molly looked at him with red eyes and an equally red stuffy nose.

"I showed you five already, hon. What? Do I need to show you twelve more before we find the right one?!" Remy snapped uncharacteristically.

"You don't have to snap at me!" Molly looked hurt.

"Sorry. Long night. Too much work lately. I'll keep looking," Remy sighed.

The moment ended.

"See? Why deal with a jerk like that when you can have all of us looking after you instead?  
We're not overworked and stressed out. We're devoted to your happiness, Molly," Lead Remy tenderly held her face.

Molly was seduced, but only for a second.  
"...No!" She stood up vehemently, feeling rage, "Remy-the real one-isn't a jerk! He's only human.  
He gets tired and loses sleep just like everyone else. A relationship isn't perfect. I've been sarcastic and snippy with him more times than I can count. If he gets upset with me once or twice, it's okay because I understand and we make up later. Nothing you can do can make me stay here. I'm gone."

Molly stepped forward, but suddenly a glass tube came up from the floor encasing her.  
"Hey!"

"Sorry, Cherie, but you're ours or you're no ones." Lead Remy smiled wickedly.

Suddenly there was a clapping behind them all, near the door. The Remy's parted, making way for the real Remy. Or at least, Molly _hoped_ it was the real one. "Quite a performance, but there can only be one Remy LeBeau in Molly's life, and that's me."

"Wait! This could be another trick. Prove it. Prove it to me before you rescue me," Molly demanded, putting her hands against the cold,  
hard glass.

"Your first dog was named Buttercup, you have a skintag on your right under arm, when you were little you thought Elvis' real name was 'The King', and you absolutely hate it when I tickle your neck," Remy said.

"Okay, great, but there should be something to distinguish you from the rest of these copies," Molly said.

"I already thought of that," Remy held up his right hand. He'd charged an 'M' shape into the palm of his glove, "I am, and always will be, yours, Cherie."

"Enough sentiment," Lead Remy spat, eyes glowing angrily, "Let's get him!"

Molly had to watch helplessly as Remy fought the troupe of himself alone. She kept hoping for the X-Men to show up, but to no avail. Worse, the copies fought dirty, kicking and scratching, but Remy knew how to fight dirty too and wasn't afraid to give it right back.

BOOM! BOOM!  
Cards exploded, knocking the men back to the floor, out cold after hitting it hard.

The ones that had avoided the blast looked worriedly at each other.  
"Aw, yes! They don't have powers!" Molly banged a fist against the glass, smiling huge.

Remy crouched to the ground.  
"Brace yourself, love. This is going to be rough."

Remy charged up the entire floor under them, except for a bubble of kinetic energy around himself.  
Molly would have to take the brunt of the blast since Remy hadn't learned how to extend the bubble yet and her tube went up to the tent's top. Molly wrapped her arms around herself, watching the floor glow yellow...

SEEWWWWW...BUHhhh-BHOOOOOM!

The floor went up in pieces and came down in rubble. Likewise, the horde of Remy' went up and came down, with boulders and rocks falling on top of them. Molly looked closer. Gears and circuits poked out of their arms. Robots! They were only robots.

...Thank goodness. Molly wasn't sure if Remy could have lived with himself if he'd taken multiple lives. Likewise,  
her guilt would've been just as bad.

Remy turned around, carving a hole into the tube with his powers. It was a weak charge, after using that much kinetic energy,  
but it worked, as Molly kicked out the glass, quickly grabbing Remy into a big hug.

"Are you alright?" Remy demanded, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I'm alright. A little weirded out though. There's only one you for me. You're all I need, Remy."

"Same here. They put me through the same test. Gotta say, I didn't hate it, but, ah, it was overwhelming being faced with hundreds of you. All that beauty...the bodies..." Remy's eyes glazed over.

"Oh jee, I guess one of us kept their dignity intact!" Molly fumed, fists balled. She could just imagine how Remy's hormones had gotten the better of him in a room full of her.

"Calm down. I kept my hands to myself," Remy held up his hands, the 'M' showing on his hand, to Molly's eternal relief. (Not that she hadn't already checked, however, but one could never be too careful in this maze.)

"Did _they_?!" Molly scoffed.

"Uhhh..." Remy looked embarrassed, eyes darting to the floor.

"Remy. What. Did. They. Do?" Molly demanded.

"Come on, Cherie. It was a bunch of robots. Who cares if they, uh, ran their hands over me and were wearing only bathing suits and suntan lotion?"

"WHAT?!" Molly exploded.

"Molly, don't get angry. It doesn't mean anything. Things looked pretty comfortable here until I showed up. A Throne? Palm leaves? And I'm not mad." Remy emphatically put his hands on his chest.

"Okay, but bathing suits and suntan lotion? Mojo can read us all like books apparently," Molly said, "Uh, just how skimpy were those bathing suits?"

"Skimpy enough," Remy smirked, "Let's just say your copies didn't have your inhibitions. Let's go. We're wasting time."

* * *

AN: Yes, I kinda lifted that scene from the hundreds of Fluttershy one in My Little Pony. Looked fun.  
And who wouldn't want hundreds of Remy's at their beck and call? XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They found a way out through a hole into another hallway. They walked down the hallway for a seemingly long time.

"I hope the others are faring okay," Molly worried, "I know they can hold their own, but Kurt seemed pretty whacked out the last time we saw him."

"Fuzzy doesn't like being alone. We've all gotten used to being part of a team," Remy said,  
"We're good by ourselves, but together we're always at our best."

"True. Seven great tastes that taste great together," Molly quipped with a smile.

"Ma Ange, tell me something," Remy put his hand around her waist as they walked,  
"Do I appreciate you enough? Do you think you appreciate me enough?"

"Yeah, that's what your copies were concerned about that too. We treat each other right, Remy. I know you work too hard and you get tired, but we all do. Teaching isn't easy and neither is being a student. You have to worry about being my instructor and my boyfriend and I know sometimes the lines can blur. However, you treat me fairly and don't put me above anyone else. And, like I said before, I'm going to work on appreciating you more, like a girlfriend should. So...you're good. We're good." Molly said.

Remy bent down and kissed her, touching foreheads.  
"You are already the sweetest girlfriend a man could ask for."

* * *

After a few moments, the walls looked blurry and they were staring at many doors again.

"Oh, I love this," Molly rolled her head sarcastically, "Which stupid one should we pick this time? I hope it has breakables in it."

Remy put his hand over his eyes, pointing randomly.  
"Un...deux...trois! That one!"

He'd picked the fifth door from them, identical to the others. They walked over and slowly opened it, peeking inside.

Inside was a beautiful garden. It seemed to go on forever, and there was a clouded sky overhead.  
Flowers of every size and shape dotted the landscape. There were some waterfalls at a distance,  
and the grass was lush, green and fresh. They seemed to be the only people around. There weren't even animals inside the environment.

"If this is torture, I'll take it," Remy said, "Give me some barbecue and I'd be a happy man.  
Maybe dress you in one of those bikinis' from earlier. Cherie, there was this one-"

"It's too quiet," Molly interrupted, "I don't like it. Maybe we should go."

They turned around, but the door and it's wall had disappeared. Behind them was just more garden.

"Okayyy. I think they're learning. Most times there was a door before. But we're smarter rats. We can get out of the maze," Molly was determined, heart pounding with bravery.

"In any case, we'd better start walking. I mean, it's worked so far." Remy said.

"Yeah, but if I start shrinking or growing or doing anything weird, just keep me safe and don't lose me," Molly gripped Remys hand hard.

"Elue, J'tiame tu jours. I will protect you with my life," Remy said nobly. In any other situation, it would've been corny. At the time, it was just what Molly needed to hear.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll do the same for you, too, but, uh, you know, I think they like pushing my buttons more," Molly said.

"Thanks, baby. I don't know, you're pretty funny when you're mad. Maybe the audience likes it." Remy smiled.

As if on cue, Molly tripped over a root, falling into the grass.

* * *

After some time, nothing had happened. It could have been any other pleasant romantic walk, except the couple was tense, highly alert, and still highly stressed. Anything could pop out and get them any time. They filled the time talking, as usual.

"...So anyway, one of your copies had on this gorgeous bathing suit. I know you keep saying you don't like two pieces, but it was, hmm, what's the word I want? It was dumbfounding. Sinful. Salacious. The top had one strap, the whole thing was navy blue and glittery. The bottom had a high cut and these cute little rhinestone hearts on it. Baby, you _need_ one of those."

Molly shook her head, smiling. "You're such a guy. Could work. I'll look for one if we ever get out of here. I mean, wouldn't hurt to just try something like it on."

"My Cherie, wearing that suit would make me feel _very_ appreciated. Mmh. Forget going with me to the dentist. You in that would give me the happiest thoughts and the bravery of ten men." Remy looked like a happy dog with a big steak.  
He was practically drooling.

"Riiiight honey," Molly laughed, "I'll go with you and hold your hand, anyway."

Suddenly, the lightheartedness of the moment was interrupted.

The ground shook horribly, until it stopped. Ahead and above them was a giant pair of legs, and the rest of it was a colossally huge woman. Around 50 or 60 feet tall, at least! She was dressed in a toga, but worse, she was a beautiful red head with blue eyes.

"Ugh, what's she going to do? Kick one of us around like a hackey-sack?" Molly crossed her arms, irritated again.

"Huh?-Um, maybe we should run?" Remy stopped drooling and realized that it was a dangerous situation.

They ran for it, but it was pointless. The giantess had them in her hands in no time.  
"What do you want?" Molly demanded, "If you want Remy, you can't have him!"

The giant woman carried them to an equally giant house. The woman put them inside what looked like a doll house, but for them it was normally proportioned.

"Hi there," A dark pink, bald female alien with white head fins sat on the couch. She had rounded sucker shaped fingers, no nose, no visible ears and was wearing a purple dress with a futuristic high white collar, "I'm Kelly. Welcome to the show."

"Uh, hi," Molly waved, "What is this? I mean, another show within Mojo world's show?"

"Yeah. It's a silly dating show. Mojo world's version. There were originally five couples and we were all compatible, but we didn't know which ones. You might leave with the person you came with, or not," Kelly said, "I've been here a week. My boyfriend Jason already left with Lani, but I think he'll be back. Now it's just down to two of us and you two."

Remy laughed. "This place really seems determined to separate us, but it's not going to work.  
We've been through much worse. I'm Remy and this is Molly."

"Well, the girls seemed to really love you before. I mean, obviously," Molly grabbed on to Remy's muscled, hard arm.  
As with most women, she didn't trust this Kelly girl around Remy, even if she did have a boyfriend at one time.

"Well, time to find a way out," Remy pulled himself out of Molly's grasp, to her disappointment.

"Oh, please be careful," Kelly said, "The house is electrified at it's edge to make sure we can't escape. Many have gotten hurt or even killed trying."

"I never met an electric field I couldn't disable," Remy said, patting around the tile floor.

"Is that new guests I hear?" A male alien came out from what was presumed the kitchen. He was half a head taller than Remy, noticeably more muscular, with a light green complexion. His green hair was cut short, combed to one side. His white sleeveless shirt stretched out against his chest and his jeans had holes in them. Molly finally notices the long, true green furry cat-like tail streaming behind him. The guy caught sight of Molly. "Well, hello there. A human female. I've never seen one of you up close before."

"Uh...hi. I'm Molly," Molly smiled, trying to keep things friendly.

"I'm Dax. Oh! I know the proper greeting for human females!" He looked excited. Molly was taken aback as he bent down, trying to kiss her on the cheek.

"That is NOT the proper greeting for this one!" Remy lept up, getting between them as fast as possible, arms splayed out to block Dax completely.

"Oh? And who might you be? A brother? A cousin? Maybe the lowest rank servant that scrapes the beautiful Molly's feet?" Dax stared Remy down.

"I don't know what they call it on your planet, but on earth I'm her boyfriend," Remy was so hot with rage, his eyes were glowing, "So back off, amscray, don't advance, leave her alone! Am I getting through to you in English?"

"You two need to settle down! Now!" Molly squeezed between them, "Remy is my boyfriend and I'm definitely not looking for anyone else. Sorry, Dax."

"...I understand," Dax backed away to sit next to Kelly, flopping on the couch with an irritated look. Yeah, right. He understood it as well as Molly understood algebra. This clearly wasn't over.

Remy looked around the room.  
"Hey, honey, could you try turning into a bat? Maybe echolocation could find whatever's turning the electric field on."

"On it," Molly nodded. She morphed into a bat, flying up into the middle of the room.

Wall with electric field...same...same...more of the same. The floor was normal. Wait...the far corner behind the front door. There was some box thing underneath that one tile and no electricity over there. Molly flew over, hovering, landing, then changing back. Remy caught up to her.

"This tile. There's some kind of box right under it," Molly pointed.

Remy kneeled down and carefully blew off the tile, lifting out a black box. He blew the lid open. All that was inside was a note. "'Fooled you! It's not that easy, losers!'" Remy read aloud. With a boom, he blew up the paper in frustration. Molly rubbed his shoulders in comfort.

* * *

AN: Yes, that is the same premise as the show 'You're the one'. I haven't watched it, since I have little interest in reality shows, but it sounds compelling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

After a few hours, Molly and Remy took a break from looking for an escape. The day had proved to be beyond tense and absolutely exhausting, and they really hadn't gotten a chance to rest all day. However, this gave Dax and Kelly lots of time to start getting to know them better.

"...I know how you feel. I'm the youngest of twelve brothers and sisters," Dax said to Molly as they relaxed on a kind of giant pink bean bag, able to fit five people. He was laying on his side holding his head up with his arm after they'd got to talking, "They tease me all the time too."

"Well, you're tall. You can stick up for yourself!" Molly said, sitting upright, "I never had an advantage until I got powers."

Dax laughed. "I'm tall compared to you earthlings. My brothers and some of my sisters are much bigger then me.  
Korikkin genetics can be a bit random, but generally, we're all considered a large, intimidating, very strong people.  
We were warriors first, then we became explorers, gardeners and artists."

"That's fascinating that a whole culture could turn around like that to become peaceable," Molly smiled, "It's inspiring."  
She looked over at Remy, on the couch in the living room. He was watching Kelly ramble on, looking bored. And sleepy.  
Except Remy kept looking over at Molly, making sure she was alright and always where he could see her. He didn't trust Dax, but Molly couldn't blame him. No guy had really shown interest in Molly like this before, so it was natural for Remy to feel jealous and threatened.

"Well, your beauty is inspiring," Dax was charming, "I've seen lots of pictures of earth girls, but none of them _looked_ like you. Do other girls have demensions and shape like yours, or are you unique? Your body is...forgive me...gorgeous."

Molly was more then surprised. Only Remy had ever said such things.  
"Dax, you're very nice, but-"

"Molly isn't unique," Remy appeared behind Molly, pulling her to stand up, then holding her against him,  
"I'm sure you can find your own girlfriend with similar demensions _somewhere_ on earth."  
Remy pulled her away to the living room couch, seething as he held her tight against him.

"Remy, this is very sweet, but I can't breathe," Molly choked out.

Remy loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her. He mumbled something in French. "Cherie, I will not sit here and see you taken in by that...that giant green bean!"

"'Giant green bean'?" Molly echoed with a smirk.

"It's been a long day. I'll come up with a better insult tomorrow."

"It has been a long day," Molly stretched her arms over her head, "I think I'm finally getting hungry. What's there to eat in this place?" She didn't know how they'd staved off hunger, and she didn't care. Food would help them have energy again. So would some sleep tonight, if they got that far.

"We have a big kitchen," Kelly said, "There's lots of food. Jason liked earth cake the best."  
She led them into the kitchen.

It was painted entirely the same shade of blue, down to the cabinets and appliances, except for the white tiles under their feet. There were the usual ammenities of a coffee maker, toaster oven, regular oven and microwave. Except for the obsession with the color blue, it could have been any other normal American kitchen back on earth. It was stocked with alien and earth food alike. Purple things that looked like brussel sprouts, brocolli, various meats, orange things with red spikes, fruit, fresh breads, pasta, and more alien food. Even a microwave and some frozen meals. Everyone ate, but Dax and Kelly ate alone, which gave Molly and Remy time to talk again. They sat at the table.

"Feel better now?" Molly touched Remy's hand.

"I won't feel better until we're out of here and away from Dax," Remy looked sour.

"I know. So, after this we'll keep looking for a way out? Maybe put that jealous energy into it instead of staring daggers at him?" Molly said, "You know you're the only man in the world, and now the galaxy for me, Remy. Dax is tall and built, but he hasn't save my life a bunch of times. He hasn't been there for me in my worst moments. That was you. I love _you_, please don't forget that."

"I know. I've just never seen a guy look at you the way I do before," Remy said, "It's unsettling. I love you too. Thanks for reminding me of all that, Petite. We'll look around a bit more, but we have to sleep sometime."

* * *

The next morning, they woke up early and made breakfast. The orange spiked things, (They tasted like oranges, but sweeter), some eggs and bread.

"So I had a thought last night," Molly said over breakfast, "What if..." She whispered something in Remys ear. They were being broadcast, Molly had to remember that. Having the element of suprise on their side was crucial. Life saving, even.

"I like that idea." Remy smiled.

A few hours later, Remy had blown a hole in the ceiling out of sight, and the two of them had cleared a way through the roof as subtly as they could manage after Molly morphed a huge, muscular anaconda, barreling through the wood and insulation like it was made of matchsticks. Snakes weren't as scary as people made them out to be, especially in such insane situations as this, their shape actually proved quite useful.

Still, Molly could tell the anaconda morph really creeped Remy out.

"We have to get out of here, you two coming?" Remy asked Kelly and Dax. Molly stood by his side.  
They had to make sure everyone was ready to leave before attempting their escape.

"We'll go. I miss my family. It's been so comfortable here, we've hardly felt like prisoners," Kelly said.

"I want to leave," Dax nodded, "We're with you all the way."

"Good. Kelly, stick with me. Dax, you look like you can handle yourself. We're not going to get out of here without a fight." Molly explained.

"We understand, Molly," Kelly nodded.

They made their way through the hole and to the top of the roof, slowly but surely, lined up from biggest to smallest. Molly flew them down to the floor, one by one. The four of them looked around. "Well, we might have five minutes before they figure out we left," Dax said.

"Yeah, so we need to get moving," Remy led the way. Molly changed to tiger form, just to be safe.

They walked a few yards before there was an attack of men dressed in red and black uniforms with red masks that had creepy smiling faces molded on. The attack was from all sides. The men carried red laser blasters to match that looked similar to flare guns. Molly pounced one, ripping the blaster from his hand and tossing it aside. Molly watched, a little impressed as Dax threw the men around like toys. Meanwhile, Kelly was cowering behind Molly, and Remy was blowing up enough cards to take down a legion of fighters, knocking many from the small army back and knocked out cold.

"Keep going!" Remy kept running when there was a break in the throng. They were shot at repeatedly, but no fatal hits were made yet. Some near misses as the the bright red lasers zoomed past them. Molly suddenly roared, getting shot at the hip. She had to keep running.

ZZARP! Molly looked back to see they'd shot off her back left leg! She hobbled along, trying to change back as she ran.  
It took a lot out of her to grow back a whole leg, but she had to force herself to keep running. They made it as far as the middle of the room, except that was when things suddenly became much worse.

The giant woman rushed in, blocking their path in a tackling stance. And there were still a few Red Men behind them. Remy threw more cards, taking care of the men, but it was going to take a lot of quick thinking to evade the giant redheads hands. Molly got an ingenious idea. Turn it around on them. She was spent on energy, but she had to push herself. Molly turned into a t-rex. The giant had to be a robot. There wasn't any way an alien that big could be a real being. Molly gathered what little strength she had left, running forward and sinking her many huge teeth into the huge, oversized leg. The redhead screamed in horror, writhing around, horrified. Her arms flailed about, knocking against massive picture frames and furniture, but thankfully not causing anything to fall on the ragtag team of four.  
Molly drew her mouth back, scraping skin. She looked to see the immense leg seeping blood.

Uh-oh.

Molly changed back, waving her arms around wildly to her friends.

"Stop! STOP! She's...not a robot! She's...r-real..." Molly fell back onto the carpet, exhausted.

* * *

Molly woke up to see three worried faces looking back at her, plus one really huge one.

"What happened?" Molly slowly sat up.

"We had a little talk. Riley here is just as much a prisoner as we are," Remy pointed a thumb at the giantess.  
Molly looked at Riley. She'd bandaged up her leg and was sitting near them.

"I'm sorry. Mojo makes me capture people. I wasn't going to hurt you, but I had no choice," Riley said.

"Well, now that we're out of one trap, it'll be easier to get out of here," Molly said, "Thanks for, uh, not killing us. And sorry for chomping down on your leg. You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I destroyed the cameras for you while you were knocked out, so they can't see us right now." Riley smiled, "The downside is that you and Remy are going to get sent to another show soon."

"We'll come back and rescue you. We promise," Remy said.

Molly couldn't stop it, just stand there and stare as Riley scooped Remy up into her hand, giving him a gentle kiss on the side of his face. "Thank you." She carefully set Remy back down next to Molly.

"She crossed a line there," Molly had a dry look, talking under her breath, "She knows we're together, right?"

"Now who's jealous?" Remy smiled.

POP!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, The X-Men comics series or any of Marvel's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: For most of this next part, I was writing really tired after waking up at 7:30 and staying up all day with no nap. I wrote it in the afternoon and night time. That's why it came out how it did. No alcohol, just being tired. (Not that I ever write the series and drink.)

* * *

They now found themselves surrounded by tall, beautiful dancing girls in red sequin leotards and matching headdresses waving around giant pink feathers. Creature watched as one flirtatiously stroked a feather under Gambit's chin.

"Well, were I a single man, I'd be enjoying this," Gambit tried to have a non-reactive straight face, but there was an underlying smirk there.

"Pffttpphhtthh!" Creature waved a feather out of her face angrily, feeling like a duck in a flock of tall, model-like storks,  
"Right. Remy, you're not fooling anyone. Excuse me a minute."

Creature went into her tiger form, and the next minute the girls were running around screaming like headless chickens as Molly happily chased them. If she could have, Creature would have heartily laughed.

"A little drooling never hurt anyone," Gambit muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Creature said after changing back.

"I'm faithful to you, ma couer," Remy smiled.

"That's true," Creature put an arm around his waist, "I know I'm not the only one that turns you on, but you could at least pretend I am."

"Nintey-nine percent of the time I'm not pretending, Cherie," Remy put a hand to her face.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud, overly tanned blonde announcer with big bouffant hair coming out in blaring lime green suit and pink bowtie. "WELCOME TO DATE OR DIE! I'm your host, Chad Blenderman."

A pair of mechanical tentacles came out of nowhere, hoisting Molly and Remy away from each other.  
Gambit was dumped into a pink chair that sprung up out of the floor. His wrists and ankles were strapped down by metal constraints. "What the-?!" Gambit yelped, struggling to get free.

Meanwhile, Molly was held in mid air. A power inhibitor popped out of the tentacle, going around her neck. Then a large piece of duct tape (of all things), was slapped onto her mouth. Her hands were handcuffed together and the tentacle dumped her into a large, clear plastic box.

Chad strolled over to Remy. "Let's meet our contestants. Ladies across Mojo World, you remember Gambit AKA Remy from his X-Men adventures and former Acolyte days-"

"Whoo! Have my grubs, Remy! I love you!" An audience member called out, throwing what could only be a pair of pink panties with _three_ leg holes onto the stage.

"-Uh, let's get those stats on the screen for the nice people at home." Chad said awkwardly.

A large screen came down, showing Remy's picture and some stats.

Height: 6'1/150 centipules

age: 21

Cleanliness: 10/12

Does he floss: Yes!

Does he have all of his left shoes: Yes!

Attractiveness score: He broke it.

Audience Popularity score: 200/200

Marital Status: Dating

"As you can see, he's perfect, except for one flaw," Chad smiled.

"Yeah, I snore," Remy quipped.

"No. Sorry to say, ladies, he's taken! You know her, you hate her! The Galaxy wants to see her head on a stick, iiiiiit's Molly! Let's bring up those stats again!"

Creature's stats came up on the screen this time, to jeers and boos. Aliens threw tomatoes, pink globs of puss from large dimples on their faces and even fireballs at the screen.

Height: 5'1/140 centipules

age: 20

Cleanliness: ?/12

Does she floss: Irregularly!

Does she have all of her left shoes: No! Hate her for it!

Attractiveness score: 2/12

Audience Popularity score: 2/200

Marital Status: Dating our man AKA Public enemy number one.

Behind the glass, Molly gulped. Ohhh crap. She gonna die.

"Now, Remy, the rules are simple. You answer some questions about Molly. You get at least five out of ten right, you win the game. If you lose the game, that case over there that she's in get's filled up to the brim with slush and she dies. No worries though. If Creature dies-which we're hoping she will-you get to go home with our lovely Anna to start with, then their going to pass you around like candy until the day you die," Chad said cheerily yet casually, like saying Remy was going to die was as mundane as talking about doing laundry on a Saturday night.

Across from them, the wall to the staged opened up and there stood a fourty foot tall green and purple spotted alien with giant pink bows on what was kind of her head. It was hard to tell because her body was an oval shape, but flat where her feet would be at the end, with four large tentacles waving around on either side. Her eyes were giant green balls on both sides of her head and her pink mouth was on top, above her eyes. "HaaauuughhhhhRaaaggghhhh-Raghragh!" The thing yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Remy yelped.

"That's Anna, silly man," Chad chuckled, "She said she's very excited to meet you. Don't be rude, say hello."

"H-Hello. Aalya Secura you are not, but, um, I like your bows," Remy was already sweating.

"Thaaaaaank yeeeeewwwwwwsssss," Anna hissed out in foreign sounding English.

"M-much obliged, cherie," Remy nodded, sweating heavily on his forehead.

Molly was shocked, (and surprisingly jealous), when the thing-the alien-actually giggled and blushed.

"Anyway, I know everything about Molly. We'll get out of this," Remy said, "Uh, sorry to disappoint Miss Anna."

Meanwhile, Molly was beating her handcuffs against the glass repeatedly, trying to get them to break. No way was she going to die in here while Remy got tossed around as some kind of female alien boy toy for the rest of his days! These things had to break sometime.

"Hope you're sure about that," Chad kept smiling obnoxiously, "Alright, the game starts now. Question number one! Remy, How fast does Molly's hair grow, is it one eigth of an inch A-Every week, B-Every two weeks C-Every four months?"

Remy considered it long and carefully. Molly knew he wasn't dumb. He could get this idiotic question right.

"A, every week," Remy said confidently.

"That's right!" Chad kept smiling, "Question two. Molly likes to treat herself to A) cookies B) ice cream C) candy bars?"

"...It's a trick question. She likes all those," Remy answered quickly.

"-You're right!" Chad said.

Once again, the audience jeered and booed.

The questions went on for a while. From the ridiculous ("What's Molly's favorite type of sock?"),  
to something more complex ("How many cavities did Molly have in her life so far?").

However, Remy had gotten so many wrong, the slush had piled up to Molly's neck. She kept looking at Remy with pleading eyes, begging him to at least get the last question correct.

"Question ten. How much does Molly weigh?"

"Oh, yes! I actually know this one! One-hundred and-"

BZZARRRP!  
Cyclops' optic blast tore through the back wall and lashed through Molly's glass prison, barely missing her. She spilled out the side of the tank. Nightcrawler and Rogue teleported over, helping her up and ripping the tape off of her mouth.

"Mother of bikini wax! My lips! Oh!" Molly yelped, covering her mouth, knees buckling at the pain.

"Uh, buddy, don't you think we have bigger things to worry about?" Nightcrawler said, undoing Molly's inhibitor collar.

Then...

"REMY MIIIIIIINEEEEEE!" Anna tore through the wall, destroying the set around her. Walls were smashed to bits, the stage got it's edge lopped off by one of her arms. She flailed around so much that she created a rift through the middle of the stage, opened up so you could see the metal support beams and wiring holding it together. Even pieces of the bars above them holding up the lighting came crashing down with loud smashes into the floor. She then picked up Remy's chair, clutching the chair and him in it to her massive blob of a body.

"AHHH! CAN'T WE JUST BE FRIENDS?!" Remy yelled.

"You're right, much bigger," Molly nodded, "Guys, back up. I've gotta save my boy before Anna tries to rip him in half on their wedding night."

"...What?" Rogue blinked, staring blankly.

Molly shifted into a dinosaur form. Not the spinosaurus, that was too much firepower. She needed something big, but gentle enough to pick Remy up and get him out of harms way. This called for the mighty, huge bracheosaurus. Mollys body exploded upwards, side ways and lengethend out all at once. She was as tall as a skyscraper and as long as a few schoolbuses put together, with a mottled coffee and umber color leathery skin, with some tan streaks. leathery skin. Everyone below her ridiculously long neck looked like dolls, but ahead of her, She dwarfed Anna by several feet and probably outweighed her too by dozens of tons. (And thanks, Remy, for almost telling the entire GALAXY a girls weight. Fantastic. It was to save her life, okay, but jeez. He did it so willingly.)

Anna was finally speechless, just staring at Molly's new, huge dinosaur form. She clutched Remy a little closer, more posessively, to her body with a soft "Mmff!" sound. She reminded Molly of a child trying to keep their toy to themselves. Sorry 'lady', but this was one toy not meant to be shared. Molly gently grabbed hold of the chair with herbivore teeth, setting Remy on the floor where their friends undid his restraints.

Molly stared at Anna and Anna seemed to stare back.

"NOOOOOO!" Anna yelled, lunging at Molly.

Well, so much for a peaceful resolution.

* * *

Molly tried to step out of the way, but she was way too big. Anna tackled her to the ground, rolling Molly on top of the many now empty seats, her tentacles wrapped around Molly's body and very, very long throat. Molly wasn't sure if a brachiasaurus could actually _be_ choked, but she didn't want to find out. Only thing to do, morph back. Her body shrank quickly and the tentacles loosened to nothing. Anna looked as confused as a fourty-foot blob could look, seeing Molly shrinking back to human sized. As per usual with a gigantic morph, Molly was laying uncomfortably on a pile of broken yellow studio seats, breathing heavily and sweating buckets.

Anna must've seen her opening, so she took it. She seemed bent on destroying Molly like everyone here wanted. The massive tentacle came down. What a way to go! Molly winced, hoping Remy and her friends would be well looked after and look after each other. Be happy without her.

BAMF

"It's not polite...nngh!...to murder the only woman that ever meant anything to me," Remy winced with one eye open because the other was bruised, holding up a kinetic energy bubble around himself, Nightcrawler and Molly. He was holding where his ribs were with his other hand. Anna had obviously broken them, but at least she hadn't suffocated Remy.

"R-Remy. You saved me," Molly said weakly, smiling a little.

Anna considered all this. She withdrew her gigantic arm and seemed to relax.  
"RAAAFHFHGHHH! HURRRRRRGHLLLLL! SPSSSSSSSKKKTTT!"

"What'd she say?" Remy asked Chad, who was cowering behind a felled piece of the set.

"Uh, She said she's very sorry and didn't mean to get in the way of true love." Chad stood up, "And that sometimes fangirling just gets the better of her. She'll leave you two alone now."

Anna left the set through the hole in the wall she'd originally come out of. She was just about to squash Molly and all it took was a declaration of true love for her to change her mind? Just like that? Aliens were super weird.-Not that Molly was complaining.

Nightcrawler helped Molly up again and the three of them teleported back to the team.  
"Did you guys find a way out of here?" Gambit asked.

"Not yet, but at least we're all back together," Cyclops said.

Everyone looked around, expecting the worse to happen yet again.

"We're done playing your crazy, stupid games, Mojo," Cyclops announced, "Let's talk this over and end it now."

"You want to talk? Fine!" Mojo's voice said out of nowhere.

The team found themselves transported into a large room. There was a desk and a shiny tile-like floor, but other than that, no decoration. Mojo was behind the desk. "Let's talk, my little money makers."

"I don't want to talk," Molly said, "I want to send him into the next demension! Make him cry like a baby!" She started marching forward, but Remy pulled her back, holding her around the waist.

"Slow it down, Petite. We all want a piece of him, but like Cyke said, we should talk this out. We're all adults here," Remy said.

"I love her fire! That tenacity! The audience may hate you, Molly, but I have always found you very entertaining!" Mojo said.

Molly just glared, trying to bring down her rage. She was so upset, she was shaking.

"Do we really _have_ to talk this out?" Rogue said to Scott, "I was hoping to rip of that weird tail of his for a start.  
That thing gives me the creeps."

"Please, please, please?" Molly begged Cyclops, hanging onto his arm awkwardly, "I'll do your chores for a month!"

"Molly has been after him for two days straight, Hommes," Remy said to the fearless leader.

"Flattering, but I'm married to the job," Mojo said.

"Not like that!" Molly screeched, letting go of cyclops.

"BEEP! BEEP!" a short alarm sounded.

"This is dropping ratings! I don't believe it!" Mojo looked at a small holographic screen in front of him.

"Dropping ratings, huh?" Cyclops smirked, "Well, looks like we found our ticket out of here. Forget talking."  
Scott unleashed an almost gleeful sounding optic blast, but it went through Mojos body. The projection in front of them flickered a couple of times.

"I'm not stupid," the Mojo hologram smirked, "Anyway, you're in the five percent now, you're useless to me.  
Maybe I can see what the Avengers are doing these days. This young adult romance and adventure stuff really isn't that great. I know I can find something much more entertaining!"

POP!

* * *

The team appeared back in Xavier's office.

Charles, Logan, Ororo and Hank just stared at them in shock.

"My word! You're back!" Ororo said, eyes wide, putting a shocked hand to her mouth.

"Yeah. It was the trip of a lifetime," Molly went over and hugged Ororo hard.

"We couldn't locate you here. Where were you? How did you ever survive? You were gone for days after Molly left." Charles demanded to know.

"That's a really long story," Scott said, "Let's go downstairs and we'll tell you all about it, Professor."

"Remy, we didn't get the chance to save Kelly and the others," Molly said to Remy as they hung back a moment.

"We really didn't, I know. Maybe we can work something out. We've done the impossible before," Remy said,  
"We'll work on it. They're safe for now where they're at, that's what matters."

* * *

A couple weeks later, Molly made good on her promise and went with Remy to get his wisdom teeth taken out. She joined afterwards, sitting on a short teal stool next to the long chair inside a pristine, tan and beige dentists' examination room.

"Baby? How are you feeling?" Molly was there as Remy came out of the anesthetic.

Remy blinked a couple times.

"Heyyyy Molly! I feel great!" Remy said. (His mouth was filled with gauze, but his muffled words were easy enough to understand.)  
The anesthetic was obviously going to take a while to wear off. "Wait, what happened?"

"You had all your wisdom teeth taken out. Now you're coming out of the anesthetic...barely." Molly tried not to laugh.

"Really? Well, good riddance to them," Remy said, waving away dramatically.

The nurse came over, handed Molly a sheet of instructions, and helped Remy out of the room. Kurt was waiting for them in the lobby to drive them home.

"Kurt, did you know you're blue?"

"Yeah. Remy, did you know I broke one of your vintage jazz records?"

"It's cool. I never listen to those anyway."

"Oh, wow," Molly said, "He's _really_ out of it."

At home, they helped Remy to bed. He relaxed and they were just relieved that he'd made it through the whole procedure alright.

"Uh, I believe the correct expression is 'knock-knock'?" A voice said behind Kurt and Molly.

Molly turned around to see Dax and Kelly standing there.  
"Dax! Kelly! You're alive!" Molly shrieked, running over to hug them, "We couldn't get back to you before we left Mojo World. We tried looking for you, but it didn't work. I'll tell you about it later."

"Yeah, we're okay though. We escaped. Riley too," Kelly said, "We wanted to come visit you sooner, but we got a little lost finding your planet. Then we had to navigate just right to land in the front yard."

"Dude! We know aliens?!" Remys eyes went wide as he sat up.

"Uh, I'm not sure you came at the _best_ time," Molly put a hand behind her head, smiling, "Remy just had surgery. I don't know if you guys have anesthetic out there in space, but he's really not himself right now. Loopy, out-of-sorts, not all there, riding the happy space ship. That kind of thing."

"Surgery doesn't require anesthetic on our planets," Dax said, "But I've read about the effect."

"Hey, I kind of remember you now," Remy said, "You hit on my girl."

"Yes. Sorry about that, Remy," Dax said, "It was a mistake."

"You better be sorry," Remy glared, "She's mine. Unless they clone her, then you can have the other one. I don't need two girlfriends, I...I only need one." Remy started drifting off to sleep.

"Darn right you only need one," Molly pulled the blankets over Remy, letting him dream peacefully.


End file.
